"Hard Work at the Comic Book Shop" transcript
Oh here we go, oh here we go Helga: "Arnold....." Arnold! Theme Music In Background Helga: "Hey Arnold." Continues In Background Girl Screams In DIstance Helga; "Hey Arnold!" Helga: "Arnold......" Helga: "Arnold......" Helga: "Arnold......" Helga: "Arnoooooooooold." Helga: "Move it, Football Head!" Other Students: Hey Arnold! Scene 1: The Hillwood neighborhood streets Arnold: "So, Gerald, guys, what do you wanna do this weekend?" Gerald: "I don't know, Arnold, how 'bout you, Helga?" Helga: "How 'bout we go down to the Hillwood Comic Book Shop? they got lots of good comic magazines there." Eugene: "Okay, good idea, let's go in there." The 7 good friends enter the Hillwood Comic Book Shop. Gregory Johnson: "Arnold, Gerald, kids, how can I help you here?" Arnold: "We can't decide what comic magazines we'd like to buy so we're just browsing around." Gregory Johnson: "Alright, suit yourselves, do whatever you kids want." Gregory Johnson: A Bit Gregory Johnson: "Oh, excuse me 1 bit." Gerald: "Mr. Johnson, are you feelin' alright?" Gregory Johnson: "Well, kids, it's just hard to control myself from coughing or sneezing since I came down with this head cold, I'm gonna be at home in bed with chicken noodle soup for a couple of days and nights, so the 7 of you are in charge here." Gregory Johnson exits the Hillwood Comic Book Shop and makes his leave. Arnold: "Come on, you guys, let's keep this comic book shop running smoothly." Gerald: "You got it, Arnold." Sid: "Where do we begin? Eugene: "How 'bout giving some comic magazines to some customers?" Stinky: "Gosh, Eugene, on account of that's a good idea." Phoebe: "What are we waiting for? let's do it right now." Arnold: "There's lots of other things to do 'til Mr. Johnson gets better and returns here." The 7 young kids move around by putting comic books and comic magazines on the shelves in alphabetical order and they put up an entire bunch of action figures and bobble-heads as well. Gerald: "Well, that should get every single customer to come in here." Sid: "In fact, look, here they come right now!" Some customers show up looking super excited about getting the new comic magazines. Arnold: "Welcome to the Hillwood comic book shop, how can I help all of you here?" Chocolate Boy: "I would like The Justice Pals comic magazine number 13: The Attack of the Chocolate Mousse Pudding Monster, please." Arnold: "That'll be 13 dollars, please." Chocolate Boy gives Arnold 13 dollars and pays for his comic magazine. Arnold: "Okay, Chocolate Boy, here you go." Chocolate Boy: "Wow, thanks a bunch, Arnold." Chocolate Boy exits the Hillwood comic book shop. All afternoon and evening, they begin giving some comic magazines to some customers 'til it's time to close up shop and go back home to get some shut eye. Helga: "Well, Arnold, Gerald and good friends, it looks like we did good with the comic book shop business around here." Phoebe: "We know that, Helga, but there's a couple of weeks right before Mr. Johnson gets better and comes right back to work again." The 7 good friends exit the Hillwood Comic Book Shop and go back home to their separate apartments. Along the way to the Sunset Arms Boarding House, Arnold notices Marty Green, Harvey and Gladys Vitello standing by. Marty Green: "Hey, Arnold, how's your hard work at the Hillwood Comic Book Shop?" Arnold: "It went good, you guys, me, Gerald, Helga, Phoebe, Sid, Stinky and Eugene remembered what every single customer wanted." Harvey: "Well, Arnold, you and your good friends are always doin' the right things to help all of us out." Gladys Vitello: "Almost as easy as selling Kid Scout cookies door to door." Arnold: "Well, I'll see you guys sometime soon, I'm going back to the boarding house, have a good evening, everybody." Arnold makes his leave on his way to the Sunset Arms Boarding House. Scene 2: The Sunset Arms Boarding House Miles: "So, Arnold, how was your day filling in for Mr. Johnson by working at the Hillwood Comic Book Shop?" Arnold: "It went good, you guys, me, Gerald, Helga and my other good friends did our best to keep it clean and in secure 'til Mr. Johnson gets better and can go back to work again." Oskar Kokoshka: "That's good to hear about, Arnold, I even collected action figures, comic magazines and video games myself when I was just about your age." Arnold: "Well, I'm off to bed right now, goodnight, everybody." Stella: "Goodnight, Arnold, be sure to be prepared for helping out at that comic book shop tomorrow morning." Later that evening, everybody's now asleep in their beds. The very next morning........ Arnold: "Finally, today's the day again." Arnold changes into his morning time clothes and gets himself prepared to help out at the Hillwood Comic Book Shop again. Scene 2: Back inside the Hillwood Comic Book Shop The 7 good friends continue their hard work by selling the good stuff to more customers 'til they're hard work is complete. Gerald: "Well, Arnold, we sure did good at doing what Mr. Johnson wanted us to do around here." Arnold: "I know, Gerald, hopefully Mr. Johnson's feeling so much much better and can come back here to work again." Opening Sid: "Look, you guys, somebody just came in here." Gregory Johnson is now better and walking right back inside the Hillwood Comic Book Shop so that he can go back to work again. Eugene: "Mr. Johnson, you're back and over your head cold right now." Gregory Johnson: "I sure am, kids, now it's time for me to go back to work again." Gregory Johnson goes right back over to his counter and goes back to work again. Fade to a black screen....... Stick Stickly: "Don't go away, 'cause Hey Arnold! will be right back, right after these commercial breaks." Commercial Break Number 1 Commercial Break Number 2 Category:Hey Arnold! season 6 episode scripts